


Unintended Consequences

by AliceSloane13



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Just words, Multi, Nudes, Oops, Selfies, Tumblr Prompt, adult action (not so much), adult ideas (yay), birthday fic for em friend, but the email!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSloane13/pseuds/AliceSloane13
Summary: It's Mac's Birthday. Will has a surprise. Sloan wants to be a nice friend. Don's a gleeful sadist who enjoys watching people suffer.Prompt:“Crap. I sent a nude pic to the wrong person.”“Maybe they’ll come join us.”
Relationships: Mackenzie McHale & Sloan Sabbith, Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Unintended Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windandthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my best Em Friend ^(tm) ever!!!! She has no idea what this is other than a hot mess based on a prompt she read but did not pick. Hope this gives all the giggles and amused snorts <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Also, big ty for always giving me all the Em things.... ALL of them. Like fr guys, she's awesome.

Will came out of his bathroom, phone in hand, and headed for his desk. His hands were still shaking, and his heart rate hadn’t come back down. It wasn’t that he was nervous about what he’d just done as much as… Okay, it was precisely that.

Quickly typing out a message, he sent the text. Then he saw it. The contact. The person he most definitely did not mean to send that to. “Fuck!”

Sitting at the small table in Will’s office, Don waited, with an amused look on his face. Will still hadn’t noticed him. “Problem?”

Jerking his head up from his phone, Will looked at Don. “How long have you been in here?”

“Long enough to realize you just got yourself into trouble.” He noticed the darting glance toward the door and continued his assessment. “And I’m now assuming that trouble you’re in is with Mac.”

“Shh,” Will said, closing the door. “I don’t need everyone knowing.”

Rolling his eyes, Don just waited for Will to stop being paranoid. “She went to lunch with Sloan. You’re fine for at least thirty more minutes.”

“Lunch? With Sloan?” Will parroted.

“Yeah,” Don said, dragging out the word. “They do this every Thursday. How oblivious are you to what happens outside that door?”

Shaking his head, Will ignored the question. “I need Neal. Now. He’s here, right?”

Walking across the room, Don opened the door and yelled for Neal. Moments later, he’d joined them in Will’s office.

“What can I do for you?” he asked, confused as to why he was there. Nine times out of ten, if someone asked for him, it was to fix a problem. A problem he never wanted to be involved in—ever.

Will leaned back against his desk, half sitting on it, and gestured for Neal to sit before him. “I sent a text message, and I need you to un-send it.”

“Was it a text or on a message on a messaging platform?” Neal asked.

“Does it matter?” Will ran a hand down his face.

Neal nodded. “With texts, there’s no way to stop it really unless you switch to airplane mode almost instantly. I’m assuming you didn’t do that. If you sent it from a messenger, well, depending on which, there might be a chance to delete it if the other person hasn’t seen it yet. So, which was it?” Will was staring at him, blinking as he processed the information.

“May I?” Neal said, gesturing at Will’s phone.

Will jerked it back quickly. “No. You most certainly can’t. Just,” he paused, running a hand through his hair. “Can’t you just walk me through it?”

“Will,” Don said, his voice gleefully excited. “What did you send?”

“Honestly, this will go a lot faster if I just do it,” Neal explained.

“None of your business, and just tell me what to do quickly.”

“What messenger?” Neal asked.

Will looked at his phone and then back up at Neal. “A green one?”

“What d’you send, Will?” Don asked again. “Was it something dirty?”

“If it’s hangouts, you can’t. If it’s WhatsApp, you can, but the person is going to see that you deleted it.”

“As long as they don’t see ‘it,’ I do not care,” Will grumbled.

Don started laughing.

“I mean the photo,” Will added, glaring at Don. But it was too late.

“Oh my god, Will. ‘It?’ Is that what you were doing in the bathroom?” He continued to laugh while Will glared, and Neal looked like he might melt into the floor if they didn’t let him leave soon.

“This never leaves this room,” he threatened, handing his phone over to Neal.

No longer wanting to do it himself, Neal gave the phone a disturbed look but took it anyway. The faster he did this, the faster it would be over.

* * *

Halfway through lunch, Sloan’s phone went off. Typically, she and Mac had a no-phone rule for lunches—aside from work things. It worked just long enough until one of their phones went off. Unless they were texting each other, nearly all their messages and calls were work-related.

When she saw Will’s name flash across the screen, she snatched it up before Mac could see. _Ugh, Will, you’re an idiot._ He had to know they were together, and if he were texting her today, of all days, it could only be about one thing—Mac’s birthday.

Unlocking her phone, she opened the message. Few things shocked Sloan, not like this anyway. Confused her. Perplexed her. Sent her into a frenzy of needing to figure puzzles out. Yes, to all of those. Shock was harder.

This, however, was very shocking. Cocking her head to the side, she took a moment to make sure she was looking at what she assumed was—well, plainly speaking, was Will’s cock.

“Sloan?” Mac said for the third time. “You’re supposed to be paying attention to me. It is my birthday, after all.” She mock-pouted but still didn’t have Sloan’s full attention.

Looking across the table at Mac, Sloan opened her mouth and then closed it, huffing out a confused breath of air. “What are the chances that Will lost his phone, and someone picked it up and thought dude-bro pranks were hilarious?”

“Not likely at all,” Mac said, brow furrowing in confusion. “He guards that thing with his life. Sometimes I think he’d be more likely to lose me than his phone. Why?”

Sloan’s face slid into something between confusion and determination. “I cannot explain this, so I think it’s better just to show you.” She glanced around them, and when she was sure no one was paying attention, she turned the phone discreetly to show Mac.

_Can’t wait for tonight!_ The message said, followed by a picture of Will holding himself.

“Why is my boyfriend sending you dick pics?” Mac asked, taking Sloan’s phone and studying the picture more closely.

Sloan rolled her eyes. “Kenzie. ‘Can’t wait for tonight!’? Obviously, this was meant for you.”

Looking up with wide eyes, Mac processed that. “Oh, right. Of course.” She paused for a moment. “Are you certain?”

Sloan’s face went from disbelief to sass in the amount of time it took to formulate a response—which she had no problems with this time. “I mean, unless he’s asking me to join in, then yes, I think it was an accident.”

Shrugging, Mac handed Sloan back her phone. “You never know.” Without another word about it, she went back to finishing her salad.

* * *

“Well, I guess Mac is off the hook on the whole email thing, finally,” Don said, arms crossed, watching the scene in amusement.

Will glared at him. “I sent something to one person, not 178,000. There is no way this is the same thing.”

Don grinned. “I guess it just depends on who that one person is.”

“That one person is none of your business,” Will said, pointing at Don in an attempt at sounding stern.

At the same time, Neal looked up to Don and replied, “It was Sloan.”

“Oh, this is delightful,” Don laughed, sitting back down.

Will glared at him. “If you’re not going to be helpful, like Neal here, get out.”

“I’m not going anywhere until they get back, and we see how this plays out.”

“We’re not going to see how this plays out because Neal is going to delete it before-”

“She’s already seen it,” Neal announced. “There’s nothing I can do now.”

“You’re supposed to be my guy,” Will grumbled. “How could you let this happen?”

Neal blinked up at him, feeling far less threatened by Will than he did in earlier days. “I’m just curious. With the email, Mac mixed up two recipients that started with the first letter. You, on the other hand… Well, S and M are not anywhere close to each other.”

“S and M,” Don interjected. “This just keeps getting better.”

“Both of you. Out now!” Will said, snatching his phone back from Neal.

Happy to have the excuse to leave, Neal quickly made his way to the door. “Um, well, good luck,” he said over his shoulder before leaving.

Don just sat back down and smiled.

* * *

“I’m curious,” Sloan started, reaching for her phone, but Mac’s hand shot out and stopped her. “I just want to double-check something.”

“You can ask, but you’re not looking,” Mac hissed. She’d been in too much shock to delete it when she’d had Sloan’s phone earlier, and though they were close, she didn’t know how to unlock Sloan’s phone. She would take care of it before the end of lunch. For now, she just wouldn’t let her look.

Sloan rolled her eyes. “I can ask, but I think we’d both prefer if I just looked.” When Mac didn’t back down, she nodded. “Okay then,” Leaning forward, a cheeky grin slid across her face. “So, in the pic, was he completely… you know… because it didn’t look like it, but I mean, it did look rather—”

“Sloan!” Mac squealed, looking around.

Pulling back, Sloan shrugged and took a sip of her drink nonchalantly. “What? It’s not like this would be the first time we’ve talked about our sex lives. It’s just a question.”

Taking a moment to ground herself and appreciate Sloan’s context, Mac conceded to answering. “No, he wasn’t entirely hard” She smirked, a bit pleased with the information and no longer ashamed to brag about his size.

Sloan processed while taking one last bite of her lunch. “I mean, you’ve mentioned he wasn’t lacking, but you never said he was hung like a—”

They were interrupted by the server coming to clear their plates and another, bringing them each a slice of cheesecake. “Well, I suppose the good thing is that it’s your birthday,” Sloan added. “You can punish him any way you like, and he can’t say much about it.”

“Just… finish your cake,” Mac said. She knew Sloan would be questioning her for days. She could kill Will but was still figuring out how to go about that just yet.

“Wait,” Sloan said, hand on Mac’s as a thought popped into her head. “Do you think he finished? Or is he waiting for you?”

Mac groaned and shook Sloan’s hand off her own. “Pervert.”

Sloan held up her fork in a defensive position. “Hey, I’m not the one sending dirty texts on company time here.”

* * *

“Why isn’t she texting, or calling, or in here screaming at me?” Will asked, pacing his office. It had been twenty minutes sent he’d sent the text.

“Um, because Mac is a sadist and is probably enjoying the hell out of knowing you’re here having a meltdown while she’s enjoying a great lunch with her best friend.”

“I am not having a meltdown.” Will rechecked his watch and sighed. “I’m just concerned.”

“You’re scared shitless. And you probably should be.”

Will turned to face Don. “You’ve seen her angry. I think I have every reason to be scared shitless. She’s probably hiring a hitman as we speak.”

“Maybe Sloan didn’t show her?” Don offered. “Okay, yeah, no. There’s no way that scenario plays out.”

* * *

Will’s phone rang, and he jumped back from it a bit. “Answer it,” Don said when Will just continued to stare at it.

Shaking his head, Don grabbed it off the desk and answered. “Hey, Mac. How’s lunch? Yeah, he’s here. Hang on.”

“You had Don answer your phone?” Mac asked curiously.

Will could tell just from the tone of her voice that this was not going to end well. “He was closer.”

“Did he take the picture as well, or was he just there to witness your first time” she teased.

Will glared at Don as though Mac’s words were his fault. Will knew he should have just answered the phone. Hell, he should have ignored her taunting about dirty photos for the past few weeks in the first place.

He’d just _really_ wanted her to return the favor. She’d made it clear that it was either both of them or neither, though.

“You do realize that when I said you could be a little more daring and send nudes, that I meant for you to send them to me, correct? Also, Sloan wants to know if this means you want her to join us tonight.”

Will threw a hand up in the air. “Yes, I knew what you meant! I didn’t want to send nudes at all. This was your idea!”

Laughing, Mac continued. “Obviously, an idea you were at least partially up for.”

“It’s your birthday,” he all but whined, trying to defend himself.

“Yes, I’m well aware.”

Will’s jaw tightened, and he huffed out a breath of frustration. “Besides, you said,” he met Don’s gaze and turned away.

“I said what?” Mac coaxed, knowing what he meant and knowing Don was still in the room.

“That it was the only way… you would… you know,” he said, voice lowered and praying Don couldn’t hear him. At this point, it didn’t even matter, but he would like to keep some dignity.

“I did say that, didn’t I? I never stipulated when that would start, though. Perhaps since you picked my birthday, we can wait until yours. Surely you can wait two months.” She heard him groan, and a grin spread across her face. “Billy,” she said, voice light and teasing, “you didn’t answer the other question.”

Will plopped down in his desk chair and rested his face in one hand. At least he didn’t seem to be in too much trouble. She was going to mock him more than punish him. “What other question?”

“Would you like Sloan to join us? We’re nearly done with lunch, and if she needs to stop off and grab an overnight bag, it would be very helpful if you’d let us know now.”

She couldn’t be serious.

His brain glitched, and his mouth hung open.

This was a trap. It was definitely a trap.

If he said yes, he really would be in trouble. But Mac sounded almost serious. He tried not to think too much on the fact that they were talking about Sloan and more on the fact that she was asking him if he was interested in a threesome.”

Oh, Will,” she prodded.

He had no words. “Mac, I—It’s your birthday,” he conceded, hoping that was the right answer.

“Oh, checks here. See you in a bit,” she said, rushing through the words and half talking to the wait staff and hanging up before ever responding to his answer.

* * *

“Well?” Don asked, walking over to the desk. “How’d that go?”

“Oh, it went super, no thanks to you,” Will grumbled.

“And then, after she gave you shit about being too scared to answer your phone,” Don said, rolling his hand in an attempt to keep Will talking.

Will looked up at him and shook his head. “She wanted to know if I was asking Sloan to join us in a threesome.”

Don grinned and rocked on his heels. “You said yes, right? Please tell me you said yes. It would be an insult to men everywhere to say no to the two of them”

“I honestly have no idea what I said.” Will sighed, covering his face with his hands.

* * *

Mac tried to hand her card over, but Sloan insisted. “Birthday treat”

“At this rate, it might not be the only one,” Mac said coquettishly, widening her eyes slightly and fluttering her lashes just a bit. Dramatic, but not irritatingly so. Somehow, she could always pull that off.

Sloan rolled her eyes. “You’re terrible.”

“I’m terrible,” Mac exclaimed in defensive outrage. “He’s the one sending naked photos to my best friend.”

“You know that was an accident,” Sloan said. The server came back, and she signed the receipt.

Mac watched as Sloan put her card and wallet away before gathering her own things. “I do know it was an accident. But you’re saying I’m not allowed to make him squirm a little.”

They rose from their chairs. “Fair enough,” Sloan conceded. “So, what did he say?” She stood in place, gesturing for Mac to go ahead of her.

“I believe he said that as the birthday girl, it was my choice” She walked past Sloan, desperate to turn and look at her expression but knowing that would only ruin the moment.

“Oh,” Sloan said, not moving at first. Then, as she pushed the idea of this being anything other than a torturous joke between them now, she started to walk.

Mac looked over her shoulder with a cheeky grin. “So, any plans tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Editing was a hot mess bc I'm tired and last minute and... manic brain is doing its thing. All mistakes are mine and please don't judge me!
> 
> Also, Sloan was originally supposed to be much more interested and graphic in/about Will's anatomy, but the gay girl here couldn't do it. Just assume Sloan is being delightfully filthy


End file.
